Decoy
by SiredtoKlaus
Summary: He had lost everything once, and he wasn't prepared to do it again. Nothing would get in his way this time...but what happens when life turns everything upside down?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I posted this story up before under a different name, on my Tumblr and to my shock it had a very positive reception, so I thought I'd broaden my horizon! I welcome any reviews, including constructive criticism (just no plain hate please)...really reviews give you motivations to write more so please take a second out of your busy schedule to tell what you think :)_

_**Plot**: I want to give very brief description without giving away the plotline. Just know there's a lot of twists and turns in this story, for our beloved pair. Klaus is by no means a ''good'' guy in this so if your looking for fluffy Klaroline your regretfully in the wrong place...as the story progresses who knows, I like to layer my characters, can't start off perfect now can they? Everything i.e relationships are the same as they would be on the show, i.e (for chapter 1 at-least Forwood are a couple, but I have to do this, to set the story in motion, but rest assured it's jam packed with Klaroline action in the next few chapters._

_I hope you stick by me, and my story. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Beautiful. The first thoughts the came to Klaus's mind when he saw her, of course he had seen her before, but he never had the chance to fully take in her beauty like this before. He watched as her hips swayed effortlessly to the sound of the music, with rays of light radiating off her porcelain skin perfectly. Her curled blonde locks effortlessly falling to her breasts; he almost scowled when he noticed she was in the arms of none other than Damon Salvatore. His hands tracing all over her body, as her flashed her famous smile, looking happily at her through his devilish icy blue eyes. It made him want to rip his head off, it was Klaus' party and no one gets the woman HE wants…plus she'd make the perfect pawn.

He knew he needed a plan, after all he's not going to get her in his bed with a few charming words. She hated him; and he didn't blame her. After all he did try to kill her. Twice. He let his eye's trail with his thoughts, and that's when his eye's flicked onto Tyler, his newly sired hybrid. A devilish smirk forming on his mouth.

_Game on._

He casually strolled up to Tyler, ushering him into the next room waving his index finger subtly towards the exit. After all he couldn't resist, ruining everyone's day …plus at least he'd get a bit of fun out of it.

When they got into Klaus' study, it was clear that Tyler was visibly annoyed with Klaus, of course he was still loyal to him, but that didn't mean he could use him as his lackey…well not all the time.

''What the fuck is wrong with you Klaus? You can't just pull me away from my friends, whenever you like'' He huffed, throwing his arms around him.

Klaus cocked his head slightly to the side, looking at his 'creation' standing before him spewing hatred; taking a few seconds to decide whether or not he should teach his errand boy a lesson in manners…he shook his head slightly, quickly dismissing the idea. Of Couse Tyler was expendable but he needed him…for now anyway.

''You know Tyler, you remind me a lot of myself'' He spoke calmly, with a half-smile pouring two glasses of scotch, taking one in his hand.

''But you're getting a little too brave, one would think to remind you of exactly who you're talking to, but you're a bright boy, I'm sure you already know the consequences of talking to me like that again'' His smile now a serious glare, as he forcefully shoved the glass into Tyler's hand.

Tyler didn't need warming twice; he nodded his head as he took a big gulp of the scotch.

''What, is it that you need me to do then?'' Tyler smiled, trying his best to deter his sire's attention from what had just happened.

''I need to you get something for me, or to put it better, I need you to get someone for me'' He smiled, taking a seat into his large desk chair, placing his feet on the table, whilst swirling round the scotch in the glass.

''You need someone to feed? Surely, you like to do that yourself don't you?'' Tyler probed his brows furrowed as he tried to process his request.

Klaus chuckled to himself, it's obvious his simple minded hybrid would never understand the complexities of the plan he had just cooked up in his mind. Never the less, it's never a bad thing to get the message across properly right?

''That's because I don't need to feed Tyler. I want Caroline. You're going to bring her to me, whether she likes it or not.'' the tone in his voice assertive and chilly. Klaus always gets what he wants.

''Who the hell, does he think he is?'' Tyler seethed walking down the long hallway; stopping when as he got to the end; there were two directions he could take. The crossroads, directly representing his feelings. He couldn't hurt Caroline, but then he couldn't help but feel loyalty towards Klaus…It was just an indescribable trust he had in him. He rubbed the back of his neck with the palm if his hand, desperately trying to think of what to do.

Confusion immediately seeped through him ''what could Klaus possibly want with _**MY**_girlfriend?'' ''What use was she to him?'' those questions circled through his mind again, and again until he reached the ballroom.

_Damon_

There she was being twirled around to and fro by her one and only sire. 'Bastard…What the hell is she doing with him anyway?'' …Hiss eyes flickered orange as rage and jealousy built up inside him, as he watched the pair dance from afar.

_(Back in the ballroom)_

'So what d'ya say blondie? You in?' Damon smirked placing his hand on the small of her back.

'Why should I listen to anything you say Damon? Have you not forgotten everything you did to me? You think I'm just going to sit back and let you use me like your personal puppet again?' Caroline snorted back at him trying her best at giving him her angry stare.

'Well, you say that Barbie, but the fact that you're here…dancing with me say's a lot more to me than your words' he shrugged, not releasing her from his almost hypnotic stare….'besides we need to find a way at getting Klaus, what with Tyler being sired to him he may be able useful to us'

'Oh' she snorted…'So you want me, to use my OWN boyfriend for your gain?' She couldn't believe her ears, she knew Damon was a dick but this was just a step too far.

She broke away from Damon's hold, as she saw a suspicious looking Tyler, walking towards her.

'H-hey what's going on here Caroline?' He asked, shooting a quick glance at Damon.

'Oh nothing, just Damon being a dick as usual'

'Right' he replies defensively, shoving his hands into his pockets.

'Tyler is something wrong' A sudden wave of fear sweeping over her entire face.

'We need to talk Caroline' He mused, diligently checking around him in case Klaus is within earshot….'but not here'

Once he had lead her a safe distance away from the Mikaelson Mansion, he started to regret his decision, his sire bond to Klaus always chose it's moments to flare up. It would be so easy to take her now…no one even knows they're out here.

Then it happened, out of nowhere, she kissed him. He had been away for so long he had forgotten what it was like to feel her soft lips against his. It was slow and passionate; everything he loved about their relationship. With that he felt every ounce of loyalty towards Klaus flush out of his system.

'Now, you were going to tell me something' She smirked, twirling a stray blond hair around her finger.

This is it Tyler._ Now or Never. _He thought to himself.

He begin pacing a few steps forward a few steps back, blood rushing through every vein in his body as he thought of the best way to tell her.

'Tyler, what's wrong…your starting to scare me, just spit it out please' Caroline probed further, taking hold of his arms, trying to stop his incessant pacing

'Look Caroline, go and find Damon, Stefan or whoever, and get as far away from here as possible. I don't know why but Klaus wants you for something, you and I both know that doesn't end up to well'' His eyes brimming with tears as he spoke.

The words barely left his lips, when he felt it. A pain so sharp it made every inch of his body scream in agony, he felt like he had been electrocuted a thousand times over. Every bone in his body screamed for him to fight the urges and help Caroline who was writing in pain beside him.

He couldn't do anything.

'I should have known better than to rely on you. You never were of much use to me' were the last few demonic words he heard before the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

Don't forget to review darlings :) Rest assured Klaroline interaction, is coming up next ;)


	2. Choose your side

**A:N**: I'm overwhelmed that so many of you like this, and I've only just started writing. Please don't stop with the reviews…I love each of them dearly. Reviews= motivation to update quicker :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Caroline's eyes flickered open, as she immediately felt the pain surge though her entire body. Her head pounded worse, than **any** hang over she could remember, she battled the feeling inside her to just give up, and et the pain take over. She forced her blurred vision to correct itself, and It took her a while to make out her new surroundings; nothing but darkness and four, stone walls staring back at her. She willed her body to move, but it was impossible, it felt as though she was being weighed down by a thousand tonne weight.

''Fuck Caroline_, move''_

''I wouldn't bother if I were you sweetheart'' The thick husky accent was unmistakable even to a semi-conscious Caroline.

'Screw you'' She spluttered, continuing her minimal movement, determined to show him that Caroline Forbes was not broken so quickly.

''Got to say I'm impressed love, the fact that your even awake given the amount of vervain I injected, heck, your boyfriend in the other room is still sleeping like a baby'' His trade mark devilish smirk plastered across his face.

''Tyler?!...You won't get away with this, you bastard'' She hissed, secretly thanking the gods above that he was still alive.

''Oh, I believe I already have don't you? Do you see any of your so called friends coming to your rescue? Now rest up sweetheart. I have big plans for you''

She didn't respond to him, he was uncertain if she had fallen unconscious again, or she just chose to ignore him. Never the less, she'd get used to his company sooner rather than later, for her own sake of course. He stayed till he was certain she had fallen asleep again, leaning on one of the cold walls admiring her form, a devilish glint in his eye. She lay lifeless; her dress had risen up just enough to reveal the pinkish skin on her thigh. He licked his lips at the thought of touching her, and how her body would feel against his...or should he say _under_ his; but that would come soon enough. He'd break her down, sooner rather than later.

*****A few hours later*****

Caroline was gently woken up by the warmth of the sun's rays, hitting her eyelids; she opened her eyes and blinked a few times still a little hazy from the vervain. She slowly lifted her head and smiled to herself…her recent encounter with Klaus had obviously been a nightmare. She lifted her arm to move a stray hair off her face, before reality hit her like a speeding train. _She was shackled_. She desperately tugged at the steel chains on each at her hands and legs, tying her down to the chair. She quickly surveyed her surroundings in more detail; she was in the Mikaelson mansion for sure, the expensive décor was distinctive to their family. She then heard the creak of the door opening behind her.

''Aah, Caroline, love, so good of you to finally join us. I was beginning to think you'd never wake up'' His tone joyful, with a friendly smile etched across his face.

''What do you want from me?'' She looked up at him, trying her best to blink away her tears. What use could she be to him? Any confidence she once had, drained from her body as his icy blue eyes matched her gaze. Her eyes involuntarily trailed down his muscular form, his grey shirt hugged his torso, revealing the shape of his defined muscles effortlessly. He cocked his head, smiling at her when he noticed what she was doing, and she instantly felt herself blush. How did he manage to that to her? She was being held hostage, tied to a chair in his house and one smile from him had her body rebelling against her.

''Let's just say I need your help with something' His reply short and to the point.

''You'll have to stake me first, there's no way I'm helping you with anything'' She hissed, her brows furrowed in anger. If looks could kill, he was pretty certain he'd be a heap on the floor by now.

He watched as she remained defiant against him, she was obviously scared, but she had her little moments with her chin up, looking him dead in the eyes. She had earned more respect from him in their short encounter than many did in a lifetime. There was something about her that appealed to his nature; there weren't many vampires that would dare talk to him in such a manner, yet here she was, this bold baby vampire, completely at his mercy, yet, determined to hold her own against him. He'd have fun getting under her skin, more so than usual.

''Such a shame sweetheart, I was hoping to have your compliance; I mean we wouldn't want your dear Tyler coming to any harm now would we?'' His raised his eyebrow, smiling to himself proudly as he saw her face drop.

'T-Tyler?! Where is he? What have you done to him'' She struggled against the shackles, as panic spread to every fibre of her being. Why? Why did she always have to get caught up in some mess?

''Relax he's fine'' He replied nonchalant, walking over to his drinks cabinet, pouring himself a glass of whiskey, before turning to her.

''You seem like a vodka girl to me'' He smiled, quickly turning around, pouring a glass of Vodka, and walking towards her, freeing her right hand of it shackle holding the glass out to her.

''You're sick'' she hissed, trying to recoil away from him. No way in hell, was she going to share a drink with him.

''Suit yourself, I was just trying to be nice'' He shrugged.

''This is your idea of being nice'' She scoffed. ''forcing me to help you?''

'' You don't even know what I had in mind yet sweetheart''

''Well…what do you want me to do'' She let out an exasperated sigh...why did she even bother, there was no getting through to the devil incarnate.

''It's simple really. I hear you're perfect at causing problems, where there aren't any right? So I need you to get your pretty little self, in between the famous trio of mystic falls''

''What? Why? What are you planning Klaus?!'' She was well and truly stumped, that was his big hybrid master plan? Surely he was kidding?

''You'll know only what I disclose to you, but I'm sure you familiar, with the old notion; united we stand, divided we fall right?'' He grins.

''And If I don't…comply'' She speaks in almost a whisper, as her eyes shifting nervously looking down at the ground, not wanting to see his reaction to her words.

''Then Tyler dies. Oh and don't think you can pull any funny business with me love, my hybrids are everywhere, you may not to see them, but they're there. You let this out, and Tyler will come back to you in bits'' He smiles, as if they were just having a normal conversation, exchanging pleasantries with one another.

She shook her head in disbelief trying to dispel the thought from her mind; tears free falling down her cheeks.

He walked forward towards her slowly, pulling off her shackles allowing her to stand freely.

'It's your friends or Tyler…you choose''

* * *

**A:N: So what do you think? I told you Klaroline will have a slow build up…Hopefully from this chapter I showed you they have an attraction to each other. Any questions please leave them in the reviews, and hopefully I'll be able to clear them up with my next update…so my question to you is, what do you think Klaus is planning? Think outside the box, it's bigger and much worse than what he's letting on, that's all I shall say ;) Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Innocent traitor

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I've been so absent recently. Basically I felt demotivated as I didn't think the story was well received but a lovely tumblr user and new reviews sparked my muse again and here we are...another chapter :) Thanks for sticking by me and please your reviews mean more to me then you know...even a line will do.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Innocent traitor.**

Sitting at her vanity desk Caroline carefully applied the remainder of her make-up covering up the now evident bags forming beneath her eyes. She hardly slept; in fact it was a rarity since her encounter with the evil hybrid master. Every night, she'd stay awake writing and rewriting a new list of ways on how she would fix the mess that she now called her life. None of that mattered though, Klaus had kept true to his words and Tyler was safe; _for now_. Orders were to carry on as normal until Klaus told her otherwise. He was purposefully keeping her in the dark and she knew that fact oh so well. Battling a constant moral turmoil within her mind, she desperately searched for loop hole in Klaus' words. There has to be a way she can keep everyone safe; she'd be damned if she let that hybrid dick win.

Tossing a loose blonde curl behind her shoulder, she stood up, checking over her look once more. Her usual soft curls, atop, a royal blue ditsy dress, the beginnings of a small smile curling against her lips. She looked good and she knew it. Grabbing her bag off her bed, she pulled out her phone, her nimble fingers racing to leave Bonnie a text message.

''_Ditch school and meet up at the Grill? _

_See you there _

_Care xx''_

Taking in a deep breath, she made her way for the door. Her life was a right royal mess, luckily she was Caroline Forbes, and she was a fixer.

* * *

**The Mystic Grill**

Walking into the dimly lit mystic grill, Caroline quickly scanned the room looking for Bonnie. Her eyes finally locking onto the tanned beauty, who was currently stirring her straw around her milkshake, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Caroline quickly skipped towards her hoping for no awkward questions.

''Hey Bon'' The Blonde mused in her usual joyful tone

''Oh, hey Care'' She answered, Caroline's voice, effectively pulling her away from her own thoughts. 'Wanna tell me the meaning of this?'' She enquired, brows raised, pulling out her phone showing Caroline the text she had sent out no more than twenty minutes ago.

Buying a few precious moments with a tight lipped smile, Caroline's mind rushed for an obvious answer; nothing. _Nada_. Soon it was evident, that her mouth was moving before her brain could process her words.

''Oh, you know…School's just so…you know, depressing, and I thought, you know, we haven't hung out in so long maybe we could go shopping and'' she rambled on in a typical fashion drawing in for more breath before Bonnie stopped her with a soft chuckle.

''I'm sorry Bon, you know I ramble when I'm nervous, but I just missed you'' It was true, she couldn't remember the last time she and Bonnie had last spent more then an hour together, whilst not having to worry over Elena's safety.

''Care It's fine'' Bonnie shot her an encouraging smile, standing up. ''So, where do we start?'' She grinned pulling Caroline towards herself, entwining their arms.

Letting out a small gleeful chuckle, Caroline allowed Bonnie to guide her out of the grill, smiling brightly as the soft warmth of the sun's rays caressed her skin.

''Walk through the park and ice-cream first?'' Bonnie asked, her voice a slightly higher pitch than usual, showing her obvious excitement.

''Only if you buy me a strawberry cone'' Caroline squeaked back excitedly as the pair hurried towards the lush greenery. Walking along the path in a moment of blissful silence, Caroline contemplated coming clean to Bonnie. Should she tell her about Klaus' scheme, and how he was planning on making her a pawn in his plan? Perhaps Bonnie could help her find a way out? Parting her lips to speak, her voice seemed to give in on her in a fleeting moment of panic, causing her to nervously chew on her bottom lip instead

''Are you going to tell me what's up with you Caroline?'' Bonnie enquired handing her a cone of strawberry ice-cream. Caroline noted her voice was in a softer tone then usual; she knew something was up.

''Nothing…Nothing'' She shook her head adamantly, before letting out a small sigh.

''It's just, our lives have changed so much, I remember when my biggest problem in my life was trying to find shoes to match my outfit'' She let out a small sarcastic laugh, before taking a seat onto a nearby bench. ''And now, now we have Salvatore's, missing mothers….and evil hybrid douches intent on running our lives'' Resting her elbows on her knees as she spoke, she continued. ''I just want everything to go back to the way it was''

''We all do care'' Bonnie soothed, placing a gentle arm around Caroline's back. ''The important thing is that we have each other, nothing's changed there right? We still share every detail of our lives don't we'' Bonnie smiled reassuringly, as Caroline sat up to face her.

Caroline matched Bonnie's smile, though she felt her heart fall to her stomach literally. She felt the guilt begin to eat her up. Not only did Klaus already have her lying to the most important people in her life, but she may well be the key to their death; she'd put nothing past him. Blinking away the tears that threatened to escape, she jumped to her feet pulling Bonnie along with her.

''No, no sadness. The sun is shining and we, we are going to have a normal day. No supernatural business for us today'' She was determined to carry on as normal, she'd solve all her problem tomorrow.

* * *

**Mikaelson Mansion**

''Rebekah, sister! Come down this instant we have work to do'' Klaus' thick British accent echoed around the lavish Mikaelson Mansion.

''What the bloody hell is it now?'' A less then impressed Rebekah emerged not more then a few moments later. Leaning on the wooden door frame opposite her brother, she sauntered towards him, her eyes falling onto a piece of paper he had rolled up in his hand.

''What's that?'' The blonde mused, brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

''This, dearest sister, is the pay-off for all our hard work'' He spoke, as their blue eyes locked with each other's, a broad devilish smirk, creeping along his mouth.

Rolling her eyes at her brother over confidence, Rebekah grabbed the scroll from his grasp. Hastily opening it up; her face contorted to one of confusion

''Is this some joke? It's blank'' She asked, looking on as Klaus smiled to himself, pouring a glass of bourbon.

Tossing the scroll to the ground in frustration, Klaus' nonchalant attitude towards her reaction did nothing but spur her anger into a burning rage causing her to lunge towards him.

''You will tell me what's going on Niklaus, or so help me, I'll kill that little blonde wench of yours'' Making sure to emphasise the word wench, Rebekah smirked as her brothers amused expression fell flat.

''Touched a nerve did I?'' She raised her brows, casually taking his drink from his hand downing it one. She was so sure she had the upper hand in one of their battles for once.

Sighing heavily, Klaus rolled his eyes at her proud smirk. ''Rebekah, sweetheart'' He started, taking a step towards her ''You kill Caroline and everything we've been preparing for since the past five hundred years will be for nothing'' His deep blue eyes piercing through her own, almost as if he was challenging her to try and defy him.

''What has any of this got to do with Caroline?'' She asked again, enunciating every syllable.

Tilting his back, his former playful smirk plastered across his mouth again, Klaus picked up the scroll, carefully, unravelling it. ''This contains a spell, the spell we need…the one we've been looking for. ..Only not just any one can interpret it. We need a witch''

''Yes, but why is Caroline so important? Last I checked she's a vampire not a witch. Plus you have a million witches waiting on your every beck and call'' She countered.

''Except we don't need just any witch'' He retorted, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder ''We need the Bennett witch…and to get the Bennett witch, I need Caroline.'' He turned, as he started walking away from her; his fingers tracing along the edges of their large mahogany dining table. ''Caroline will play the perfect decoy to the Salvatore's and that useless doppelganger'' He smirked at his own excellence; his plan was full proof.

''So by all means go ahead, kill her.'' He turned to face her once more. ''Just know that everything we've been through will have been in vain''

Registering his train of thought, Rebekah swallowed hard at having to tolerate the Blonde baby vampire; she always had too much pep for her to handle.

''So what do you want me to do?'' She probed, wanting to know her exact part in her brother's plan. He had something sinister planned, and she was all too keen.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry there was no KC interaction, but as the author, I felt this wasn't the right moment, we need to see where Caroline stands, and how this new ''deal'' will affect her life, and their relationships with those they love as well as with each other..You'll love the next chapter hopefully ;) Expect lots and lots of Original family appearances/interactions btw! **_

_**Also let me know if updates are too short and I'll work on making them longer for you all :)**_


End file.
